Stormbringer
by Cattalogism
Summary: [Basado en el universo de Pacific Rim] Cuando su copiloto se retiró, a Gokudera Hayato no le quedaron muchas opciones. Al mismo tiempo, Miura Haru decidió regresar a su hogar: el Shatterdome de Tokio.


**Pacific Rim** es propiedad de Guillermo del Toro (y de alguien más, pero no sé quién) y **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** de Akira Amano. Yo sólo poseo la imaginación estúpida. Denme crédito.

_Stormbringer_ (en inglés «La Portadora de Tormentas», o también «La Tormentosa») es el nombre de la espada negra que aparece en historias escritas por Michael Moorcock. También es el nombre de una canción de Deep Purple.

**N/A** — Para los que han visto la película: La historia está situada en los últimos tiempos de "gloria" del proyecto Jaeger. Ya saben, Yancy sigue vivo, Pentecost ya ha dejado a Coyote Tango a otros rangers y quién sepa donde esté con Mako. No fui muy exacta con las fechas y esas cosas, así que lo lamento.

Para los que no: ¡Vayan a su pinche cine más cercano y VÉANLA PERO YA! Pero bueno, hablando de la historia, no se preocupen si creen que no le entenderán, hice lo posible por hacer la historia para todo el público, no sólo para las personas que ya vieron la película. Constará de varios capítulos, pero mi límite son cuatro. Tengo otras historias de las que ocuparme~ Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. :)

* * *

Stormbringer

_"_There are things you can't fight —acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, you can finally fight the hurricane. You can win._"_

(_Raleigh Becket_, Pacific Rim)

* * *

Cuando su copiloto se retiró, a Gokudera Hayato no le quedaron muchas opciones.

Lo único que podía hacer era encontrar un nuevo piloto ranger. Y si no lo hacía, pasar su Jaeger, el famoso Stormbringer, a otra pareja de Rangers.

La segunda opción siempre pareció la más sencilla, dado que en el Shatterdome de Tokio no había nadie que no conociera al famoso ranger Gokudera Hayato y su carácter de los mil demonios. Lo que, evidentemente, hacía que la sola idea de tenerlo dentro de su mente pareciera una verdadera ridiculez y un muy, muy mal chiste. Por lo tanto, Gokudera tomó medidas drásticas en el asunto: comentó con su superior para que todos los copilotos de Jaeger libres hicieran pruebas para comprobar si eran compatibles con él, lo quisieran o no. Frustrantemente, luego de semanas enteras de pruebas, nadie lo había logrado. El Enlace siempre se rompía, por más cerca que estuvieran de completarlo. Lo que, en este momento, dejaba a Gokudera en una cuerda floja de la cual parecía hacerse cada vez más frágil de lo que en un principio había sido.

Sus tiempos de gloria se encontraban en descenso. Y su puesto como Ranger estaba cada vez más y más comprometido. Gokudera saltaba de rabia cuando miraba a los Jaegers Coyote Tango y Echo Saber salir al mar desde el cuarto de control, mientras que, atrás de ellos, inmóvil y apagado, Stormbringer esperaba ser usado. Sin embargo, pese al coraje y todo lo que le engullía en el estómago, Gokudera no podía insultar a su ex-copiloto, aunque éste fuera la fuente de sus desgracias actuales. Después de dos años de haber estado en su mente, Sawada Tsunayoshi se había ido súbitamente de su vida para casarse con su novia, una simple y mundana civil llamada Kyoko que, curiosamente, resultó ser la hermana menor de uno de los últimos pilotos Jaeger que había resultado muerto en batalla. Lo que lo dejaba en ésa situación.

Sasagawa Ryohei era el piloto del hemisferio derecho del Kangaroo Boom, uno de los primeros Jaegers modelo uno que Japón había traído a su cuartel. Rápidamente se había convertido en uno de los mejores, hasta que, inesperadamente y como nunca antes había pasado, el fuerte enlace al que estaba conectado con su compañero, se rompió. Nadie estaba preparado en ese entonces, y pese de la orden de retirada, Kangaroo Boom quedó reducido a nada. Fue Coyote Tango quien acabó con él al final.

Por lo tanto, desde que Tsuna conoció a la menor de los Sasagawa, Gokudera supo que a Stormbringer le quedaba poco tiempo para ser piloteado por ellos. Desde un principio se había dado cuenta de que Tsuna lo abandonaría. Porque en el pensamiento de aquella mujer estaba el hecho de que si le había pasado eso a su hermano, también podía pasarle a él. Lo que nunca entendió, por más que se lo dijo, era la diferencia colosal entre Kangaroo Boom y Stormbringer. La tecnología había avanzado mucho dentro de esos años, y no sólo había modelo uno, si no hasta modelo tres. Y Stormbringer era lo más avanzado en lo que tecnología nuclear Jaeger se trataba. Eso sin mencionar que el Enlace entre Tsuna y él era uno de los más fuertes que había en el shatterdome de Tokio y él poseía más cerebro que el imbécil y muerto de Sasawaga Ryohei, por lo que las posibilidades que tenían de morir eran mucho menores.

Libre de responsabilidades por un corto tiempo (dado que lo despedirían, tarde que temprano cuando se rindiese con su inútil búsqueda de copiloto), Gokudera al final decidió ir a la boda. Todo para sentirse aún más patético y perdedor de lo que ya se sentía.

No sólo había perdido a su Jaeger. Tsuna se iría a otro lado del mundo, lejos del mar y los Kaijus.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato estaba destinado a triunfar desde su nacimiento. Había nacido como un genio y justo a sus veinte años estaba graduado como físico matemático, químico biólogo y biólogo marino, con una especialización en Kaijus, anexada a las universidades gracias a su padre, uno de los principales científicos participes del proyecto Jaeger. Pero su ocupación, como muchos esperaban, no fue seguir los pasos de su honrado padre.

Gokudera había crecido en el shatterdome de Tokio, entre chispas y soladuras, sesos de Kaijus y olor a sal. La única manera de sacarlo de ahí era la escuela, donde siempre estaba varios años adelantado a los de su clase. Contrario a lo que muchos creían, pasaba más tiempo en la sala de control admirando a los Jaeger, en vez de con su padre en la sala de investigación. Por ello, Gokudera no tuvo mucho trabajo para saber que era lo que quería para él en un futuro: pilotar un Jaeger y destruir cualquier Kaiju que saliera del portal. Algo que se hizo posible cuando su padre se retirase y fuera a vivir a Italia, donde, originalmente, residían.

Por eso mismo, Gokudera no podía quitar la expresión de desagrado que ocupaba su rostro mientras se encontraba en la fiesta. La fiesta que significaba la destrucción de sus sueños.

Suspiró con enfado. Por supuesto, la boda era lo más lejos posible del mar, pero aún dentro de la ciudad. Estaba tan alejada de la costa que ni siquiera se alcanzaba a oler la sal, lo que, aunque Gokudera trataba de olvidar, le molestaba muchísimo.

Estaba sentado en la barra, donde no tenía que soportar esas malditas reglas de etiqueta que tanto odiaba y a las mujeres que le pedían bailar con él. Pensado en cómo habían cambiado las reglas, Gokudera pidió una cerveza al bartender, la que sería ya su tercera, y se giró en su silla para mirar la pista de baile, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que se le ocurriera acercársele.

—¡Gokudera! ¡Pensamos que no vendrías!

Se giró cuando encontró una voz conocida llamándolo. Yamamoto Takeshi, vestido con un traje de vestir negro y con corbata, le apretó el hombro con alegría y se sentó a su lado, ordenando otra cerveza.

Gokudera, por desgracia, recordaba a ese hombre. Habían sido compañeros cuando eran adolescentes, a la tierna edad de quince años. En ese entonces, Tokio tomaba a los más sobresalientes deportistas y los enlistaba para recibir entrenamiento de Ranger en el shatterdome. Así conoció a Tsuna, quien era hijo del ingeniero Sawada.

Yamamoto Takeshi había sido uno de los jóvenes que pareció tener el casi mismo futuro que Gokudera en el proyecto Jaeger, más sin embargo luego de dos años la crisis de los Kaiju había desaparecido, teniendo un control casi completo de los incidentes, dándole oportunidad de hacer lo que verdaderamente él amaba: jugar béisbol.

Y sí, Gokudera usualmente lo veía en la televisión. Era bueno jugando, aunque nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta. Seguía firme en el hecho de que tener la oportunidad de utilizar un Jaeger es única en la vida y desperdiciarla era una estupidez de la que cualquiera tendría que arrepentirse toda su maldita vida.

—¿Como perder el momento en el que mi copiloto va a llevar su vida al traste? —contestó sonriendo con sorna. Le dio un sorbo largo a su bebida—. No podía soportar más la maldita gloria de Coyote Tango y ver como Stormbringer está sólo llenándose de telarañas porque esa mujer decidió llevarse a mi copiloto.

Yamamoto era experto sonriendo, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Por eso sonrió al escucharlo.

—Kyoko es una buena mujer, y Tsuna la ama —agregó, como si eso ayudara.

Él no dijo nada ante eso. Estaba cansado de hablar de lo mismo. Aquella mujer se iría lejos con su copiloto y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tsuna quería irse con ella, no cabía duda; que si no, en este momento ambos estarían en la cabeza de Stormbringer partiéndole los sesos a cualquier maldito Kaiju hijo de puta que tratara de escabullirse por la ciudad. Pero no lo estaban.

Así que el tema ya estaba zanjado.

Fijó su vista en la pista de baile, aburrido cuando Yamamoto comenzó a conversar con un hombre que se les había acercado —el hombre estaba más interesado en el béisbol que en los Jaegers, obviamente —. En el centro, los novios bailaban. Kyoko tenía un largo y blanco vestido de novia y Tsuna vestía un traje negro con corte italiano. La escena se veía tan normal que a Gokudera le asqueaba. El mundo estaba siendo invadido por monstruos acuáticos alienígenas y lo único que a la gente le importaba era casarse y mandar al talento por el culo.

La gente, como era usual, ignoraba los peligros. Luego de que la tecnología Jaeger aumentara, los kaijus se tomaron como juguetes, monstruos para mandar a sus hijos a dormir e, inclusive, parte de la cultura popular. Los rangers se habían convertido en héroes. Pero, por supuesto, la gente pocas veces se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía en el Océano. A diferencia de años anteriores, cuando el puente seguía trayendo kaijus y ellos, los humanos, no tenían a los Jaegers en su punto actual, en los noticieros no había día en el que los monstruos acuáticos no fueran noticia. Y les temían con alevosía. Pero actualmente todo estaba siendo tomado con poca seriedad. Los rangers que había ya no parecían ser suficientes como en el pasado. Todos portaban medallas, se convertían en celebridades y luego de eso ya no había marcha atrás: se retiraban. Se volvían estúpidos. Arrogantes.

Y se morían en la batalla, como Sasawaga Ryohei.

Sacó un cigarro de su bolsa del pantalón y lo encendió. No reconocía a ninguna persona de ahí. Su vida era, de lejos, su entrenamiento como ranger. Los kaijus. Stormbringer. _Tsuna._

Inaló el humo gris. En ese momento, Yamamoto se despidió de su acompañante y se giró hacia él. Se sorprendió al verlo con un cigarrillo encendido, sabiendo que no se podía fumar ahí, pero sólo lo mostró unos segundos e ignoró aquel hecho. Sabía que si se lo hacía saber, él se enfadaría.

Por lo que decidió continuar hablando.

—Takeru Obata acaba de decirme que todos los del entrenamiento Ranger de nuestra generación están aquí —mencionó, casual. Gokudera no fingió interés, por lo que ni siquiera volteó a verlo—. Hubo varios que sí pasaron el examen de Ranger y ahora mismo están sirviendo en la Defensa del Pacífico. Van a hacer pruebas para el nuevo Jaeger, el _Tacit Ronin_.

Tacit Ronin era el nuevo Jaeger modelo 3, el que seguía de Stormbringer.

Gokudera entornó los ojos.

Parecía que ya estaban reemplazándolo.

—Todos eran unos imbéciles —dijo con enfado—. Por ningún carajo pienso dejar que ninguno esté en mi mente, por si acierto sobre lo que estás pensando.

—Qué gracioso —Yamamoto rió de buena gana—. Cuando se enteraron de que necesitabas un copiloto ranger para Stormbringer, Takeru dijo que ellos dijeron lo mismo de ti.

* * *

Miura Haru había sido una niña excepcional, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Había sido la más inteligente de su clase y le gustaba el ballet, además de ser parte del equipo de gimnasia desde que tenía memoria. Por las mañanas, Haru corría para ir a la escuela y evitar llegar tarde, y sus padres admitían que podía hacerlo muy rápido, pero ni siquiera ese hecho, como ninguno, explicaba cómo o por qué la Defensa del Pacífico la había elegido para realizar el entrenamiento de piloto ranger cuando cumplió los diecisiete años. No cuando su hija era tal y como cualquier otra niña japonesa.

Pero había terminado siendo de las pocas que había pasado las pruebas, que duraron casi tres años. Miura Haru, oficialmente, era una piloto ranger registrada por la Defensa del Pacífico. Se especializó en Mecánica de Jaegers, encontrando amor por los artefactos con los que el robot gigante funcionaba. Por lo que, pese de haber podido tener éxito en el Enlace con su compañero asignado durante muchos años, Miura Haru dejó a su Jaeger a manos de alguien más para ir al frente y ella quedarse en el cuartel, donde todo se creaba.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado varios años de ello. Haru había pasado por todos los shatterdome del mundo, quedándose especialmente en el de Hong Kong, fascinada por el Crimson Typhoon, el único Jaeger con tres brazos y tres pilotos ranger, los gemelos Wei. Pero cuando se anunció la llegada del Tacit Ronin a Japón, decidió ir ante la llamada del Comandante para las pruebas. Luego de tanto tiempo, era hora de regresar a su hogar.

Y así mismo lo había hecho.

Haru bajó del helicóptero y caminó hacia la gran entrada del Shatterdome de Tokio, con paso rápido y la lluvia cayéndole suavemente sobre la cabeza. Una vez alejada, el helicóptero volvió a subir y a tomar vuelo, para perderse entre el oscuro y catastrófico océano, que afirmaba que un huracán se avecinaba.

Una vez dentro, ella dejó las maletas en el suelo. El interior del Cuartel era frío, pero sin embargo también reconfortante y fresco y con un olor a metal y aceite con el que se sintió como en casa de inmediato. Gente caminaba por todos lados, cargando metales, artefactos, partes de Kaijus y armas. Encima de todos ellos, llegando casi al techo, estaba el nuevo Jaeger, el Tacit Ronin, imponente, brillante y lustroso, como nuevo. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago, por la expectación.

Dejó salir un suspiro de admiración al ver los Jaegers que la habían acompañado durante su infancia, el Coyote Tango y el Echo Saber. Atrás de ellos, sin nadie a su alrededor, estaba el Stormbringer.

Ella lo recordaba. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Los graduados en su generación se habían disputado por él, terminando como ganadores Sawada Tsunayoshi y Gokudera Hayato, por la mejor conexión en el Enlace. Ella no había participado, dado que ya le habían asignado uno, el veterano Tatu Baby; y la habían enviado a Anchorage durante varios meses. Haru se enteró, luego de algún tiempo de haberlo dejado de pilotar, que había sido destruído por un Kaiju tipo 3.

—Dis...culpe, ¿es usted la seño...rita Mi..ura Haru?

Haru salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una dulce voz tartamudeante a su lado. Se volteó. Frente a ella estaba una joven de estatura menor a la suya de cabello púrpura, muy cabezona, notó enseguida; con un parche con una calavera en su ojo izquierdo y vestida con el uniforme del Cuartel.

—Sí, lo soy —de su bolso sacó una identificación y se la mostró a la joven. Esta asintió y se la devolvió.

—Soy Chrome Dokuro —Chrome, como había dicho que se llamaba, hablaba con una voz delicada y un tono casi inexistente, pero esta vez sin ningún tartamudeo. Haru se esforzó por oírla—. El comandante me envió por usted.

—Mucho gusto, Chrome —le dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo enrojecer sus mejillas pálidas. Un muchacho se acercó a ambas y tomó las maletas de Haru. Luego de enviarle una mirada a la joven, se marchó.

—Él... llevará... sus maletas —dijo lentamente. Haru sintió una risilla interior al darse cuenta de que trataba de no tartamudear—. El... comandan..te... aún no está... disponible, pero... supongo que... que... querrá tomar... el desa...yu... no, ¿ver..dad?

* * *

Aquella mañana todo comenzó siendo una porquería para Gokudera. No sólo le habían asignado a un compañero nuevo de habitación, sino que le habían asignado a un verdadero imbécil.

Dado que sus obligaciones como piloto ranger parecían haber sido suspendidas _temporalmente_, Gokudera tenía un horario bastante vacío. Por ello, ésa mañana decidió no levantarse temprano. La noche anterior había sido un fiasco: se había puesto ebrio y había golpeado a varios de los prospectos de piloto ranger para el nuevo Jaeger, el Tacit Ronin, mientras les gritaba cuál sería el honor de ser su compañero para pilotar un Jaeger. Además de eso, lo habían echado de la boda. Estaba puteado y había sido humillado por su peor enemigo, _Tsunayoshi... Kyoko_. Por eso Yamamoto con un esfuerzo sobre humano y quién sabía como, lo había llevado a la base, donde sólo podías llegar por medio de helicóptero.

Pero su plan de levantarse temprano fue súbitamente echado a la mierda cuando a las seis de la madrugada comenzó a sonar un reloj despertador que no era suyo. Y después otro, y otro. Tres relojes despertadores comenzaron a sonar, y Gokudera, desde la litera de arriba, sólo gruñía de rabia intentando no fruncir el ceño dado que su cara estaba tan golpeada que cualquier gesto le provocaba dolor.

—¡Hey, idiota! ¡Apaga esas malditas mierdas! —era la tercera vez que le gritaba, y la tercera ocasión que era ignorado—. Grandísimo hijo de puta —dicho eso, Gokudera se quitó las sábanas de encima y saltó de la cama.

Si bien Gokudera recordaba, su compañero había dicho ser llamado Lambo Bovino. Lo observó desde el suelo, aún dormido en su cama, babeando su almohada y murmurando cosas estúpidas. Era todo un chicuelo enclenque. A simple vista, parecía un inútil: cara de niño, cabello afro, piyama de vaca. ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando al enlistarlo?

La gente comenzaba a perder unos cuantos tornillos. Pronto los Kaiju serían capaces de hablar.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro de desesperación —no había nada más infantil y exasperante para Gokudera que una estúpida piyama de vaca —, y tomando su uniforme de su clóset personal, fue a darse una ducha azotando fuertemente la puerta al salir.

El maldito Comandante se las pagaría.

**ooo**

Una vez fuera de la ducha, Gokudera se dirigió a toda prisa al comedor. Conforme caminaba, algunos preguntaban sobre los golpes en su cara. Su respuesta era simple: silencio ensordecedor y una mirada de odio profundo. Otros, sin embargo, preguntaban por su compañero, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y su respuesta era la misma.

Tomó un desayuno americano: huevos, tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja. Se sentó lo más alejado de los demás. Lo último que quería Gokudera era que alguien se diese cuenta de su presencia y viniera a acosarlo con preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder. O a ocupar la maldita mesa que no quería compartir con nadie.

Lo que, para su desgracia, sucedió bastante rápido.

Chrome Dokuro, la asistente del comandante, se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba frente a él y a su lado se sentó otra mujer que Gokudera nunca había visto.

O eso creía, porque nunca había sido alguien bueno para reconocer rostros. La asistente lo miró con expectativa desde el otro lado de la mesa y ante su silencio, no comentó nada y siguió conversando —a duras penas —con la desconocida mujer.

Era de saber que a Gokudera Hayato sólo le gustaba comer a lado de su compañero, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y que, desde hace varios días, su humor del demonio había incrementado a niveles inexpresables.

En el Shatterdome de Tokio casi no había caras nuevas, se dio cuenta Gokudera. Usualmente se veían a los del Shatterdome de Sydney, pero muy rara vez. Sin embargo, una mujer con una identificación de invitado... eso era raro. Él sintió una extraña curiosidad ante ello —a falta de tener qué hacer —, y agudizó su oído.

Por lo que podía escuchar, era japonesa. Su japonés era demasiado fluído para haber sido aprendido como segunda lengua. Probablemente, era de su misma edad. Estatura mediana, castaña. Iris café.

Bajo su ropa —bastante sobria para ser de una mujer —Gokudera podía notar una leve musculatura, pese a sus delgados brazos y pequeñas manos, que poseían curitas firmemente apretadas entre los dedos. A simple vista se era visible que no era una civil, pese a su rostro que, de perfil, parecía ser amable; y su piel delicada y pálida. Se notaba que había sufrido de un arduo entrenamiento.

_¿Entrenamiento jaeger?_

Gokudera le dio una última mordida a su pan tostado con mantequilla y tomó su vaso de jugo de naranja de un trago. Bufó con molestia, enfadado consigo. No podía perder tiempo, se dijo mientras se regañaba a sí mismo. Tenía bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse como para estar espiando una conversación que, obviamente, no le sería útil para nada. Además, tenía que ir a hablar con el Comandante sobre su exasperante y estúpido compañero de cuarto.

Salió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando la mujer desconocida mencionó su nombre.

* * *

—Así que Coyote Tango ya no es piloteado por Pentecost... —A Haru, desde Hong Kong, le había costado ponerse al día sobre el cuartel de Tokio. Y con Chrome, que había decidido a responderle con sólo monosílabos, no era muy fácil—. Qué mal. Era muy bueno. Fue impresionante cuando la noticia de que piloteó él solo y destruyó al Onibaba salió en las noticias. Es una leyenda.

Chrome, como acostumbró desde el camino de la entrada del cuartel a la cafetería y a la mesa, asintió. Haru se sintió un poco frustrada, y dio un sorbo a su jugo de arándano y picó su pan francés. Aquel silencio de su parte era tan ensordecedor y molesto que el hambre comenzaba a desaparecer, apenas habiendo tocado su plato.

Tal vez debía de llevar la conversación a cosas que ella pudiera responder con más comodidad.

—¿Y tú, Chrome, alguna vez has piloteado un Jaeger?

—N-n-no —dijo en voz muy baja, con una expresión tímida—. Mi mente... es... es muy dé..bil para sopor... tarlo. Pero... me gustan —agregó, para sonrojarse.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—¿Cuál es tu Jaeger favorito?

—El Gipsy... Danger.

—¡Oh, el Gipsy Danger! —dijo con emoción. Había dado en el clavo. Por supuesto, cualquier persona en el shatterdome era fan indescutible de los Jaeger—. Una vez participé para repararlo, quedó muy dañado luego de un Onibaba; pero después siguió como nuevo. Es uno de los grandes. Estoy segura que, pese a que salgan más modelos, seguirá a la altura. También pasará lo mismo Stormbringer.

Chrome, que al principio la miró con admiración, cambió súbitamente su gesto a uno de horror luego de escuchar el nombre del último Jaeger, tensando hasta su último cabello y poniendo la espalda tan derecha que parecía tener una tabla ajustándola.

Haru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

La joven giró su cabeza, señalando al hombre que anteriormente estaba sentado solo en la mesa que ocupaban. Era un hombre caucásico, fornido y con ojos verdes. Su cabello era largo, liso y gris, amarrado en una coleta baja y cortado a la mitad de su cabeza, teniendo mechones cortos caídos por cada mejilla. Haru entrecerró los ojos. Ya sabía quién era.

—¿Gokudera Hayato?

Chrome asintió, y luego de unos minutos de silencio, Gokudera Hayato se paró de su silla y salió del comedor, murmurando cosas para sí con el ceño fruncido y la cara llena de moretones. Haru abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando Chrome le explicó la situación y la razón por la que no debía de mencionar al Stormbringer enfrente de él por nada del mundo, a menos de querer verlo gruñir de una manera tan temible como un Trespasser y provocar un terremoto. Claro, se dijo Haru. Ella lo recordaba, y de manera vaga, pero su carácter fuerte y su imbecilidad no habían sido borradas de su memoria, pese ya haber pasado bastante tiempo de haber compartido su entrenamiento con él.

Gokudera Hayato había sido uno de los pocos que había pasado el examen para ser un piloto ranger. Dentro del entrenamiento de éste mismo, muchos lo habían conocido y habían deseado simplemente regresar el tiempo para no hacerlo. Era una persona explosiva, sarcástica y desagradable, pero excelente en artes marciales y en concentración, además de ser hijo de uno de los científicos del proyecto Jaeger y haber nacido como un genio. Su único amigo había sido su ex compañero, Sawada Tsunayoshi, y a ella sólo le había dirigido la palabra tantas veces como los dedos de una mano. Y siempre para hacer comentarios agresivos hacia su persona.

Por la actitud de Chrome hacia él, Haru sabía que no había cambiado demasiado.

—Creo... que... el comandante... ya está... esperándonos —dijo la joven, a la vez que miraba su reloj.

Haru se llevó un gran pedazo de su pan francés a la boca y dio un largo sorbo a su jugo, para levantarse de la mesa.

La oficina del Comandante del Shatterdome de Tokio era diferente a todas en las que Haru había tenido el gusto —y a veces desgracia —de estar. No había mesas, ni sillas. Sólo una estatua de Buda y piso de madera, con espadas en las paredes y pinturas en pergaminos, todas al más puro estilo japonés. Podían decirle oficina, pero Haru lo veía más como un dojo.

Se quitó los zapatos e hizo una reverencia ante la estatua, para que Chrome abriese la puerta corrediza de madera y papel y encontrarse con el Comandante, el Capitán Kawahira, sentado en un cojín, vestido con su uniforme y bebiendo una taza de té.

Según parecía, al contrario de sus tiempos de entrenamiento, esta vez Haru tendría más compañía. Frente a Kawahira estaba Gokudera Hayato, mirándola con su cara llena de moretones y el entrecejo fruncido.

Ya lo había visto tantas veces aquel día como lo había visto en un año hacía tiempo atrás.

Chrome se tensó y saludó con una reverencia leve, para sentarse a su lado, lo más posible alejada del piloto. Haru lo miró con los ojos entornados, pero después mostró una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, comandante Kawahira.

Kawahira sonrió con la taza de té caliente entre sus manos.

—Un gusto verla por aquí, señorita Miura —saludó el hombre—. Los Jaegers de Hong Kong la han mantenido muy ocupada, al parecer. Estoy segura que estará encantada de echarle un vistazo a Coyote Tango y Echo Saber.

Haru notó de inmediato a Gokudera Hayato tensarse al no escuchar el nombre de su Jaeger y las palabras de Chrome comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos.

_"Tal vez... suspendan... al Stormbringer..."_

—¡Me encantaría! —dijo, tratando de salir de sus pensamientos. No había podido evitar entristecerse por él—. Pero la verdad es que nada se compara con el Crimson Typhoon. Es fascinante cómo se pueden enlazar tres mentes.

—Ciertamente, lo es. Por cierto, señorita Miura, no he querido ser grosero. Me he encontrado esperándola, hasta que uno de mis molestos pilotos ha llegado a interrumpir la reunión de té que he planeado para usted —dicho eso, Kawahira hizo un gesto gracioso al ver cómo Gokudera lo miraba enfadado—. Le presento a Gokudera Hayato, piloto del hemisferio derecho del Stormbringer.

Se giró para ver al hombre, que, como sospechaba, le daba la mano por pura cortesía. No lo recordaba así, por lo que pensó que al menos había aprendido modales. Sonrió para sí misma y le dio su mano. Ella apretó levemente la suya y la dejó reposar por unos segundos.

El contacto le hizo experimentar una reacción extraña. Pero no sólo a ella. Poco después de romper el contacto, Gokudera le dirigió una mirada con un dejo de sorpresa.

—Gokudera, ella es Miura Haru. Creo recordar que ambos fueron compañeros en el entrenamiento —mencionó el comandante. Haru no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Lo recordaba, vaya que sí, pero él seguramente a ella no—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Ahora que lo dices, Kawahira, sí, la recuerdo —posó una mano en su barbilla y estuvo en silencio por algunos segundos—. ¿Tatu Baby?

—Sí —no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y peor aún, demostrarlo. Haru se sintió un poco nerviosa ante ello—. Pasé de Tokio a Anchorage, pero sólo unos meses.

Gokudera pareció interesado, por lo que volvió a preguntar.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, querido Hayato, la señorita Miura viene a hacer pruebas para el Tacit Ronin. Como piloto —contestó por ella Kawahira, que mostraba una sonrisa sospechosa y casi siniestra—. ¿Interesado? —el silencio entonces fue sepulcral, pero la mirada del ranger hablaba por sí sola—. Bueno, bueno, dejémoslo así. Por el momento, señorita Miura, queda todavía un día para que los demás pilotos comiencen a llegar. Si gusta, Hayato puede mostrarle el lugar. Chrome y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y no hay nadie más que conozca el lugar mejor que él.

El mencionado gruñó ante eso.

—Sé amable con la señorita, Hayato. Si nos disculpan, cierren la puerta luego de salir —dijo aún sonriente, y agregó, al verlos encaminarse a la puerta—. Por cierto, en unos minutos los entrenamientos diurnos darán comienzo.


End file.
